Freestyle Master Series Argentina 2019 / Jornada 1 / Replik vs Cacha
Round 1 1 minuto - Easy Mode (palabras cada 10 segundos) Cacha BULTO #Estoy de vuelta, saben que resulto #Las manos arriba, rapeando me pregunto #En la FMS no vas a sacar puntos #Estás de relleno, solo para hacer bulto DESTAPE #Saben que lo hago, vengo, siempre insisto #A este lo destapo con la capa de mi disco #Por lo visto, siempre insisto con las rimas que son épicas #Hoy ya lo destapo y lo mato yo, con mis técnicas LEJOS #Saben que vengo alerta #Veo la cima, y la veo de cerca #Quiere ganarme, que se mire al espejo #Vos no tenés talento, del talento estás muy lejos PASAJERO #Saben que tengo el mensaje #Es el pasajero el primero en comerse un viaje #Este no me gana #Yo voy relajado, y voy en semi-cama VAYA #Saben que tengo toda la batalla #Y en el valle, sin detalle, hago que este se calle #No tenés mensaje, y lo dejo claro #No soy un español, pero vaya que son malos CORRER #Este de que lo hago, yo tengo el estilo que viene y controlo #Rapero que quiere ganarme no pueden hacerlo en la improvisación #Saludos al streaming en la competición #En la carrera le tocó correr a Usain Bolt Replik CANÍBAL #Pone la palabra, que a mí me dice es caníbal #Tengo mis dientes (...), come tu carne de adentro #Me la como y me la quedo yo #Dentro de mi estómago, te (...) de un (...) MOSTACHO #No puede rapear con mi mostacho #(...) #Yo tengo mostacho, pero de gangster, como (...) #Ah, si lo engancho (...) CALLE #Si lo hago, detro de la calle #La que él no pisa, no conoce su detalle #La pisa un segundo y normal que se desmaye #Normal que improvise por ahí, y que él ensaye RAPTAR #Flashen, lo que quieran hacer que me rapten #Me rapten, Síndrome de Estocolmo, rap game #Para que te atrapen los míos #Confío en los míos, rapto a mi estilo MARCADOR #Y me lo quedo para mí, por mi interior #Yo pintando grafiti, con marcador #En la city de la... destrucción #Explosión menta, en tu psiquis ALMENDRA #No puede hacer lo que hago #Tiene demasiado problema, porque no lo tiene claro #Lo como como una almendra, aunque le pese #Y él: mucho ruido, pocas nueces 1 minuto - Hard Mode (palabras cada 10 segundos) Replik ASTRO - FILA #Son sesenta segundos, soy un astro #Porque yo sí que estoy volando alto #A diferencia del que hace la fila #Yo desfila, Adidas, tomé el (...) en la esquina FÓSFORO - FLAUTA #Haciendo mucho estilo y muchas rimas #Prendo como fósforo porque se te avecina #Vos sos un fósforo, no sos un fan #Él fósforo, yo lava del volcán PINO - MOTOR #Que se clava en el lugar, no me vas a hablar #De tu mierda que ni siquiera puede contar #Yo no soy como un pino, y lo que queda #No soy un pino, soy una arboleda entera DEMANDA - ARCO #Tus ruedas delanteras se queman, no acelera #No tiene nada para hacer, lo mío si llena #A la gente que demanda un poco de pasión #La demando, son gritos del corazón FESTIVAL - GAS #Que gritan, pero en silencio #Algo que no entiende este necio #El festival del comercio #Y se sienten esos gases homogéneos VELA - CURA #Dentro de mi cuerpo #Quemá una vela, soplá la vela #Son como la vela, puerca, una puerca, fuera #Que te va a partir en una sola manera, nega Cacha CANA - SOBRE #Tengo que explicarle que yo soy el mejor #Te va a llegar a cana, directo a prisión #Roba tantas rimas en la competición #Que el sobrevalorado ahora va a ser un ladrón CLAVO - FÓSIL #Escuchalo, hermano, las conecto y queda claro #Yo traje martillo para hundir al clavo #Cuando rapea está muy equivocado #Este es como un fósil, que no es desenterrado EDIFICIO - DESDÉN #Que suelto, que me encuentro con sacrificio #Rapero que quiere pararme, te juro que no es mi oficio #Cuando rapeo no uso malificios #Desde el nivel que tengo al inicio SESO - CHOZA #Lo clavo desde el edificio, con melodía #Vos saltás del edificio, Charly García #Querés matarme, y estoy al mando #Este habla de seso y el seso no lo está usando FLOR - VERTICAL #No tienes más prosa, hoy choca, se desglosa #En el glosario tu rima es desastrosa #Este es (...) flor, cuando improvisa #Hoy te pongo en vertical, te pego una flor de paliza PONY - MINA #No sé de lo que habla, saben que lo mato como Panasonic #Saqué los flow, negro, soy el (...) #Estos rapper solo se están subiendo en el poni #Avísale a tu mina que te moriste, homie Round 2 4 compases - Concepto: Apuestas Cacha #Tengo que rapear para demostrar la práctica #Cuando rapeo yo sé de matemáticas #¿Querés hablar de que sos argentino? #Pero en la apuesta llegó el jefe del casino #Sabes lo que pasa, que lo mato, desde luego #Vengo con palabras, negro, lo uso, doblego #Esto es una apuesta y apuesto, desde luego #Que yo soy como Papo, un adicto al juego #Saben que lo hago porque hablo del casino #Porque yo estoy apostando, soy el (...) desde lo argentino #Es más, sabés que no tienes la puesta #Replik está cero a las apuestas #Sabes que pasa, nadie confía en vos #Nadie quiere saber de tu improvisación #Sabes que pasa, que no tenés fluidez #Nadie confía en vos aunque te paguen un caché Replik #Ah, te voy a demostrar #Lo que yo soy en el lugar #Soy un caballo de el cual nadie apuesta nunca más #Pero gano igual #Nadie apuesta, pero gano, porque en rectas te disparo #Porque suelto metralletas que te rompen todo el craneo #Te lo hablo, te parto de una sola, pa' que sepas #Te tiro metralletas pa' romper tu careta #Me hablas de la apuesta #Por mí, apuesta la gente de conciencia despierta #Los que sí piensan, no los que inventan #Los que cumplen, no los que intentan #Los que lo hacen bien, para que lo entiendan #Los que lo hacen y se convierten en leyendas verbales #Un solo grito #Me transformo en alma, convierto ritmos 4 compases - Concepto: Finales Replik #Hablan de finales #Momentos cruciales, finales mundiales por penales #Quién sabe, quién va a ser el campeón #Pero no nacionales, sino espirituales #Soy yo, soy una cosa así #Todo tiene principio y final, todo es así #Todo es ciclos #Por los siglos de los siglos, está en el alma y en los libros #Todo va y vuelve #Bucle mental del cual nadie entiende, muchos apuestan y pretenden #Ser parte de este demonio verde #Que finaliza tu vida, llegó tu muerte #Se finaliza, finalización de la saga #Momento de desplegar las alas #Ir de la sala, yo no quiero finales #Estos gatos no pasan rondas preeliminares Cacha #Hermano, saben que no me supera #Fuiste a GDL, perdiste en la primera #Fuiste a Pangea, perdiste en la primera #Yo llegué a la final y representé a Argentina entera #Eso es lo que pasa, en instrumentales #Contra Aczino y Chuty estuve en las finales #Él no está en la final porque no tiene memoria #Yo estaba en la final ganando a los mejores de la historia #Sabes que siempre descontrolo #En las finales, yo lo mato y detono #Porque este rapero es como capas de ozono #Pobrecito, Trueno, en Pangea lo dejó solo #Tengo rap que es más brutal #No me hagas caras, no sé qué te parece #Te va a salir muy cara, tu nivel ya no crece #Te gano como en La Final de la FMS Round 3 - Personajes contrapuestos 2 minutos - 4/4 - Ricardo Darín vs Gastón Pauls Cacha #Tengo que pensar, la clavo en el beat #Y cuando yo rapeo no me pierdo en la ciencia #Hoy me siento como Ricardo Darín #Porque con mis películas les mejoro la conciencia Replik #No, no, no, lo que yo traje #Soy Gastón Pauls, no es un cortometraje, es un largometraje #No hay doblaje ni rodaje #Él es como Darín, muerto en un Relato Salvaje Cacha #Sabes que pasa, que este no se acuerda #Cuando rapeo lo pongo contra las cuerdas #Hoy te estoy ganando, no me ganas de cerca #Porque soy Darín y vos perdiste Nueve Reinas Replik #Para que te atropelle #Nueve Reinas no, un millón de reyes #En uno, soy yo quién se crece #Quien desaparece, la película que no permanece Cacha #Te vengo a explicar que vengo en la instrumental #Para matar a estos raperos que no utilizan la mente #Soy como Darín, cuando hago una película #El único argentino bien internacionalmente Replik #Sos el único bien internacionalmente #En las batallas, qué dijo recientemente #Te felicito por los logros de tu... #Habilidad, son los logros de la mente Cacha #Sí, pero te falta habilidad #Porque no dijiste nada, no me hablaste de Gastón Pauls #Es más, yo cuando rapeo fluyo siempre sobre el beat #Porque tengo el cerebro de Ricardo Darín Replik #Tiene el cerebro de Ricardo Darín #Y su personaje es Ricardo Darín, creatividad al fin #Está volado el pibe, es así #Tiene muchas ideas, va a ser un puro MVP Cacha #Sabes que pasa, que rapeando te mato #Soy Ricardo Darín, te gano en cuatro por cuatro #¿Entiendes lo que hago?, yo tengo calidad #Soy Ricardo Darín en el grito de libertad Replik #Cuatro por cuatro, son de cuatro #Paredes te parto, el negue que subleve te lo encanto #Tené cuidado en mi acto #Te miro con ojos negros como albatros, volando alto Cacha #Pero te equivocaste, muchachito #Soy Ricardo Darín y vos sos mi pobre angelito #Saben que cuando compito #Empieza la ovación, mi película y mis gritos Replik #Esto no es una película #Hay una realidad que te quiere desvincular #De la misma realidad, tienes que pensar #La sociedad imponiendo y ni cuenta te das Round 4 1 minuto (ida) - Sangre Replik #Cuando yo rapeo hablo de lo que siento #Abro mi baul de recuerdos #Él abre el baul de documentos #"Replik, a ver cómo te fue en el último evento" #Por eso me quejo de lo que hacés, porque está impuesto #Como lo que hablé recién, lo entiendo #Yo hablo de lo que quiero expresar, así nació el rap #No tarados diciendo: "a ver, quién ganó más" #Así no es la cualidad, te vengo a enseñar #Por qué todos te bardean y te hacen todos igual #Vos te quejabas de que te maltraten #Fijate, wacho, capaz es para que te rescates #De que lo que haces no es rap game, no te atrapen #I bring the motherfucker rap is the original gang clapped #Que te atrape, soy un kraken #Tentáculos que te agarran y es imposible que escapes #Cachalo de una vez, hermano #Es dejarte fluir por por esa energía, la veo en otro plano #Estoy re-zarpado, estoy iluminado #Vengo a destruir a mi propio (...) Cacha #En serio me decís que cuando rapeas sos vidente #Que ves el futuro, que podés hacerlo de una manera más que diferente #Ay, "las batallas no se tratan de ganar" #Precisamente se trata de eso, de matar al que está en frente #Saben que yo siempre me introduzco #Agarro el micro y siempre luzco #Siempre te sobrevaloran y dicen que sos el más culto #Yo veo mucha publicidad para tan poco producto #Sabes que te supera #Cuando vengo con los ritmos no me subo a la palmera #Es más, este rapero se equivoca #Porque le hablo de su carrera y le hago cerrar la boca #Sí, las cosas claras, este no gana #Me dice que es muy bueno, pero no explota la sala #Dice que es un campeón, y tiene las cosas claras #Esto es improvisado, no me hables de preparadas #Cuando rapeo tengo más seguridad #No me dijo nada y no le puedo contestar #Gracias MKS, por ponerte a bardear #En serio, gracias por la publicidad 1 minuto (vuelta) - Sangre Cacha #Pongo la tensión con cada rima, que es clavada #No te creas que sos campeón, porque vos nunca me hacés nada #¿No te gané en la anterior, camarada? #Sí que te gané, ¿qué vas a hacer con mi versión mejorada? #Vas a perder, porque no tienes más chance #Porque no podés ver, que no le pega a la base #Él no tiene poder, y queda sin desenlace #Porque quizo nacer y lo maté sobre base #Así que ves, lo suelto como quiero, con métricas #Como en la anterior, le voy a ganar con las técnicas #Porque este rapper se cree que la detona #Vos sos el que hace las técnicas, yo quien las perfecciona #Ey, saben que soy freestyler #¿Vieron que a mí no me grita nadie? #Eso es lo que pasa, como en la anterior, amigo #Que solo te gritan los que son tus amigos #Tengo todo el estilo, como lo adivino #No me hagas que no, cállate, pendejo atrevido #Vos te creés muy bueno, dentro del sonido #Te dejé con el suelo, de esta no sales vivo #A mí quién me supera #Si estoy rapeando y no me gana cualquiera #Se escucha mal el sonido #Pero por lo menos me permite escuchar tus rugidos Replik #Discrepo con lo que decís, actualmente #Me parece una ideología demente #Que al de enfrente en la batalla hay que darle muerte #Justamente, para mí se trata de darle vida al de enfrente #No de matarlo #Lo contrario, te lo explico en escenario(u) #La falta, explico me freestyle(rio) #Soy un artemio, bohemio, criterio, serio #Previo a lo que hizo este ingenio, tené cuidado #Que lo que hago puede ser demasiado #Lo dejo muy claro, ¿poco producto y muchas publicidades? #No me vale, las propagandas propagan a los que no son reales #Por eso no me valen #Lo dijo el (...) desorden, y se sale #Todas mis verdades, no son iguales #Profundidades, mares, dale, man, dale #Primo, se sabe mi estilo #Es propio, no está cansino #¿Dice que escucha mis rugidos? #Soy el Canserbero luciferino #Así te como de un mordisco #Para que lo entiendas sigo invicto #Agarro el micro, purifico, justifico #Enfermedades transmito, te comunico Round 5 - Deluxe 3 entradas (a capela) - 4/4 - Libre Replik #Te lo explico, querido #Explicarlo de un "manero" parecido #Te felicito porque estés feliz con lo que haz conseguido #Pero en resumen todo lo que hiciste está vacío Cacha #Vos me felicitás por todo lo que últimamente he conseguido #No me felicités, solo acepto felicitaciones de mis amigos #Es más, me acuerdo claramente, si vamos a hablar de frente y tenerlo claro #Me viste salió... me vio salir campeón de Pangea y no me quiso dar la mano Replik #Otro problema, no solo vender humo, sino decir mentiras #Lo felicité, le dije todo, le pasé cabida #Una vez en su vida, y enseguida se termina #Todo lo que yo te pasé en una sola rima Cacha #Sí, dice que me felicitó, que vino al camarín, que me dio la mano enseguida #Que me dijo "Cacha, sos campeón, muy bien, saliste con adrenalina" #Lo mismo te quisiera decir, camarada #Te podría felicitar, pero vos no hiciste nada Replik #¿Y qué me importa si es verdad? #Yo vengo a rapear, no me interesa ganar #Lo dije desde el primer segundo de la batalla #Y siguen habiendo canallas, que la flashean y no entienden lo que este detalla Cacha #Tiene razón con lo que dice cuando me suelta parrafadas #Pero igual, conmigo la vas a tener complicada #Obvio que a vos no te importa lo que diga la grada #Si en la anterior dijiste que a la gente vos la odiabas 160 segundos - 4/4 - Libre Replik #Tercera vez que lo digo #Me expresé mal, ya lo dijo mi amigo #Pero estos wachos, siguen tergiversando #Por eso esta cultura nunca va a estar progresando Cacha #Eso no es cultura, saben que el contenido #Cuando tengo la estructura, yo lo mato al malparido #Porque esto es una locura cuando suelto contenido #¿Vieron que fácil es copiarle a él, el estilo? Replik #¿Copiar el estilo? #Hubiese sido copiado si lo tuyo tendría sentido #Pero no, amigo, escuchá, que te lo combino #Traigo versos diferentes, de a poco, por vino Cacha #De qué me está hablando si sabes que tengo los versos con el contenido #Rapero, que quieres pararme, sabes que gano en el desafío #Hoy lo mato, a este malsentido #Porque me meto en el terreno y él no en el mío Replik #Dijo nada para decir nada #Por eso en vos este se caga, la concha de tu hermana #Ya me tenés harto, es un vende humo #Es un vende humo, entiendan, es un pelotudo Cacha #Sabés que pasa, mejor que vos no me insistas #Te sobrevaloran cuando fluís, no sos realista #Siempre hacés lo mismo y vas sin punto de vista #Tenés seguidores, pero no seguís la pista Replik #Dice que no sigo la pista, entonces cómo lo hace este artista #Frases que equidistan de mi palabra #Escuchá, que saco chispas #Este no habla porque no insistas Cacha #No tenés derrape, no hay escape ni salida #Mejor que la cara se tape porque soy un suicida #Este en la pista va sin vida, no me insistas #Con punto de vista, soy Houdini, todo un escapista Replik #Dice que Houdini, primi, ni me inhibi #Como Biggie, Sky's The Limit, niggi #Ja, así es como yo lo imprimí #Vistiendo Sergio Tacchini, no (...) Cacha #Tiene razón, tiene razón mi compañero #Sky's The Limit cada vez que yo sueno #Vos te creés que sos bueno #Es Sky's The Limit porque hoy lo mando al cielo Replik #Sky's The Limit, lo ves #Sky's The Limit, for (...) #Sky's The Limit, for (...) #Pero en el infierno falta mucho por recorrer Cacha #Vos no te creés, MC, yo te mato #En el beat, como un beatmaker, con su MIDI #MC, en el beat, yo te consumí con el beat, porque saben que voy a mil #Ves que (...) en hacer tus técnicas y sobre todo así Replik #Sí, sobre todo así, prim #Yo te lo explico así, un MVP, un king, sí #Si vos lo viste cuando yo fui por ahí #Te lo explico de una manera perfecta y sutil Cacha #Te mato sobre el ring, con mi mensaje, sin ultraje #Lo que traje, son tragedias, la miseria, el mensaje #Vos no me hacés nada, te ponés el equipaje #Porque este se cree el king porque de chico hacía ring raje Replik #Yo de chico hago ring raje #Si hago que del ring, raje, ese es mi mensaje, traje #Demasiado ritmo y poco camuflaje #Lo que vos no podés hacer, ni media frase Cacha #Sabés que pase, me molesta que vos tengas el desquite #Que yo haya dicho lo mismo, pero a que él le grite el triple #Ese es el problema en improvisaciones #Vos te quejás de lo mismo, no tenés todos estos dones Réplica 2 minutos - 4/4 - Libre Cacha #Te creías el campeón, que ganaste el evento #Pero voy a demostrarles que tengo todo el argumento #El ganó y se puso contento #No festejes antes de tiempo Replik #Me puso contento #No me importa ganar, te lo repito en evento #Cuántas veces te voy a decir que me chupa un huevo #Lo que pase acá, dentro o fuera del juego Cacha #Que bueno lo que decís, pero talento te falta #Mejor no hables de huevos, porque huevos te faltan #No me querés ganar, mirá que pasa #Si todos sabemos que este viene por la plata Replik #Sos un cagón #Me falta huevo pero me sobra corazón #La razón, el espacio, marcapasos #Un payaso, como Guasón, te rajo Cacha #Que tiene corazón, la razón #Pero tengo la ilusión y en la improvisación yo condecoro #Hoy vas a tener un daño en el corazón #Que no te lo va a arreglar ni Favaloro Replik #No me arregla ni Favaloro #Se arregla con espíritu, lo arreglo solo #Bobo, lo que no entendés es mi modo #Arte sonoro rompiendo tu protocolo Cacha #Te lo arreglás solo, no sos un adversario #Ya las rimas las controlo cuando estoy en el escenario #Como vos yo ya he visto varios #Que por creerse buenos se mueren solitarios Replik #Me muero solitario #Nunca va a pasar eso, qué comentario #Si tengo a los míos, tengo al barrio #Tengo a los que aman, y los que amo, nunca pasa lo contrario Cacha #Ay, mirá que bueno, yo sí que soy freestyler #Yo me meto a la cancha y pongo las manos en aire #Caigo como avalancha, y explotan sobre el aire #Yo igual salí campeón y eso que no me quiere nadie Replik #No te quiere nadie #Al menos querete vos, sé alguien #Para por lo menos poner corazón en fire #Sentir lo que sienten esos putos frailes Cacha #¿En serio vos querés que se alguien? #Soy el que te gana en el evento y a vos te deja sin aire #Porque no tenés destreza #Aflojale al ego y a tus aires de grandeza Replik #Así sigo, ritmo #Me deja sin aire porque mi alma es un pitido #Lo dijo el (...) y la gente que sí sabe, los más reales #Los que lo hacen por amor sí que saben Cacha #De qué estás hablando, de que son reales #Yo no quiero reales, yo quiero leales #Gente que me acompañe y este mi a lado #No gente que critique cuando es un fracasado Video thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Freestyle Master Series Categoría:Freestyle Master Series Argentina Categoría:FMS Argentina 2019 Categoría:FMS Argentina 2019 (Jornada 1) Categoría:Batallas Categoría:Batallas improvisadas Categoría:Batallas argentinas Categoría:Batallas con formato FMS Categoría:Replik Categoría:Cacha